


Reason To Stay

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-11
Updated: 2008-04-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Reason To Stay

Title: Reason To Stay  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: 151: Frustration.  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Kinda schmoopy.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Reason To Stay

~

Intrigued by the looks Remus was sending his way, Severus started towards him, only to be derailed.

“Severus, about that collaboration...”

Tamping down his irritation at the interruption, Severus spoke with Flitwick, and by the time he was done, Remus was gone.

Grumbling his frustration beneath his breath, Severus wandered over to the corner of the staff-room, deciding to drown his sorrows in Firewhisky.

The touch on his arm, when it came, startled him. “I thought you’d left,” Severus blustered.

“I hoped I had a reason to stay,” Remus purred.

“Indeed,” Severus murmured, irritation forgotten. “I think you do.”

~


End file.
